Super Mario World
Have you ever felt like something was...strange? Like something didn't add up? Well I have a story that you won't forget. I was a huge Mario fan, I played all Mario games in the early 2000's, I usually watch SuperMarioLogan on youtube, I usually play Mario Kart 8 on my Nintendo switch console, even I play the old Mario games on my NES. Once I went to a garage sale to find some old Nintendo games for my NES, I asked the man if he has some old Nintendo cartridges. He grabbed a medium cardboard box and put it on the table, I looked at the box and it has only one Nintendo cartridge in the box. The cartridge was called "SUPER MARIO WORLD" The writing was messed up and I asked the man how much for it. He said "You can have it for free, son but DON'T PLAY IT, JUST DESTROY THE CARTRIDGE" I ignored him and walked home, I was confused about the cartridge because in the actual game cartridge it shows the picture of the game. Not a weird messed up writing on a game cartridge. as soon as I went home, I put the game on my NES and it started with the actual happy music in the title screen but, the title screen was different. The "SUPER MARIO WORLD" title was red, the colour red that look like blood, The background was dark black and the music was slow and backwards. It freaked me out so I pressed player 1 and I started the game. The map was normal but the map theme was a little slower. I was very confused and I ignored it. I went to yoshi's island 1 and I started the game. when I started the game, the music was normal, it has no enemies in it. I moved Mario faster. Every time I moved Mario faster, the music will be slower...slower and SLOWER!!!!! Then, I can't control Mario, I pressed every button on my controller and Mario still going foward and faster. He went very faster and then, the screen fainted out to black. The game ended and I went to yoshi's island 2, the stage was like before but it was the normal yoshi's island 2 in the normal Mario game. This time, Mario has white blank eyes, I was getting scared about that game because I accidentally bought a strange, hacked Mario game at a garage sale. This time, the game has enemies in it but every time I kill an enemy, it will be squashed and a pile of blood will be on the ground. I was so shocked about Mario squash some enemies, I said to myself IS IT DREAM OR A NIGHTMARE? So I snapped out of it, I continued playing this....WEIRD... STRANGE..GAME. After I touched the flag pole, the screen fainted to black, the black screen lasted for 3 minutes. After the 3 minutes, The map popped up and the music in the background was a music box playing. In the map, there was only one place were Mario can go, the place was called "D__I__E_" I found this kinda weird so I started playing the new....weird map. The place was odd, I found the floating box and I hit it, it gave me a regular mushroom, I touched the mushroom and I died, It must been a poison mushroom. The game ended, it didn't have the game over screen, after Mario died, it cut to a scary Mario face. Mario's eyes were blood red and his mouth was grinning, Mario said "I...AM...GOD!!!!!!!" with the actual Mario voice. My television switched off by itself, after my tv switched off, My mobile rang and it has the name "Mario" I said "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Mario said "PREPARE TO DIE" I ended the call and I took the cartridge out of my NES and destroyed it with my hammer. It broke into little pieces, I threw the pieces of the cartridge into the trash and I will never EVER see another hacked Mario game again. After I went to back, I had nightmares about the creepy mario face picture at the end. I was feeling thirsty so I went to the kitchen to drink some water. After I drinking my water, my radio turned on by itself and I heard the Mario title screen music, backwards and slow. I ran back to bed, after I went to bed, I had a strange nightmare about the face of Mario, I couldn't sleep well but he's still in my head. Then I heard a loud noise, There was a creepy person wearing cheaply made Mario costume in front of my bedroom door. He said "I'MA GONNA GET YOU" He stabbed me in the chest, I woke up and got a heart attack, I said to myself IT WAS JUST A DREAM three times and I slept. If you ever find a copy of this cartridge, I want you.....to never play it. Category:Creppypasta Category:Super Mario Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Lost Games